OC Road To The Show
by Nutricious
Summary: A OC's career in the MLB big leauges! Rated T
1. BIO

**A/N: Yosh! Another story to put in my writing career! This time it is a OC in the MLB. **

**Beta Reader: N/A**

* * *

BIO:

Name: Rain Verlander

Position: Any. Primary position is Pitcher

Number: 12

From: Philippines

Nationality: A Filipino-American

Current Division: Highschool, Going into draft.

Borne in the Philippines and raised in America, his parents were the famous MLB Pitcher Justin Verlander (Justin Verlander is part Filipino!) and Kate Upton. He was raised by his father to follow his footsteps as a pitcher. As time went on he developed a handsome figure because of his Mom and was a prodigy in the sport because of the training of his Dad. But he was an all-rounder unlike his dad. He broke the fastest pitch thrown by a Middle Schooler and a High Schooler. His fastest pitch is 110 MPH and at a youg age broke the fastest pitch record in the world.

And this... Is his story...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PHEW! The Rayshipping story is being beta read by someone and written by me. And the 1st chapter isn't even finished yet**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Justin Verlander played in the 90's okay? And he is now 54 Years Old in this story. So AU right? Also Rain's POV only!**

* * *

**Beta Reader: N/A**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Rain Verlander son of a famous MLB Pitcher in the Hall of Fame and a beatiful mother that was a actress and model. From a young age he was trained by his father to follow his footsteps as one of the most famous and one of the greatest pitchers in the world.

At 11 Years old his fastest pitch was an average of 90 MPH. He also had amazing batting skills.

At 16 years old he broke the fastest pitch in the world clocking at 110 MPH but in truth that was not his fastest pitch. He was actually holding back...

**Draft Night...**

On Round 1 and with the 1st pick of the 20XX draft, The San Diego Padres select... Rain Verlander, a 18 year old All-Rounder from Florida.

As I heard my name me, my family and friends were surprised and excited. They started congratualting me and I hugged everybody and went and get dressed with the uniform by the GM of the team, though it was only the shirt or you can say the top part of the uniform.

After the GM dressed me up. I went onto the stage and got photographed by the media while shaking the Comissioner's hand. While the media was busy taking photographs I realized... I was in the big leagues...

After the photographs I went to get interviewed by the ESPN.

"Congratulations on getting drafted. Being the 1st pick and all what do you think you can bring to the team? Considering you were chosen in the 1st Roud and the 1st pick no less." The male reported asked me.

"Being Chosen as the 1st pick I thought that I must be pretty lucky or have good talent to be chosen this high. Considering I broke many records, I think every team was trying to trade for the 1st pick. The Padres drafting me must mean it was faith." I chuckle and continued, "I think I can be the best Pitch- I mean All-Rounder that the Padres will ever have. I'm not arrogant, I'm just confident in my talent."

"Well, you certainly have much confidence in yourself. Thanks for the interview" He said as I nod and said Your Welcome and left to discuss my contract with the GM.

**~Time Skip~**

I went to the GM's office while being escorted by some guards I saw my family and friends there and I said hi while they said Good Luck as I walked in the GM's office.

I walked in and saw the GM. I saw that he was signalling me to sit infront of him and beside my agent which was my friend. I sat and it begun.

"Well Mr. Verlander... How about we discuss your contract.." The GM said as me and my agent/friend both nod.

"I'm offering you to a deal of 3 Million Dollars 1 Year with a additional +1 year club option. A guranteed deal, meaning even if you do not play you will still get payed the whole amount. Also you will be playing in the MLB as your 1st game debut. Seeing as your skills are better than MLB Superstars and you get compaired to many Hall of Famers a lot. We will be testing that." The GM offered.

It was a good contract but my agent/friend wanted more money. He promised if my salary was bellow 5 Million he will negotiate more. I sigh.

"How about 5.5 Million? Seeing as you want him to play in the big leagues after drafting him. Also seeing he is better than most MLB stars you want to win games with him as the face of the franchise. A franchise player getting payed 3 Million? Are you kidding me" He negotiated with a irratated look.

"Okay... Okay... Deal. But I want results produced." The GM said "Let us see if he can swim with the big fish.. if not... its down to the Triple A." We thanked him and took our leave.

As we left we saw thefamily congratulate me and asked about my contract. I said we should talk it over dinner. They agreed and we went to a Pizza place to eat.

We ordered our food and some waiting the waiter came back but no pizza yet. After a few more minutes the pizza arrived. We prayed before eating and ate.

"So guys.." I said and I got everyone's all looked at me and I continued, "About the contract... I got a Guranteed deal for 5.5 Million in 1 year and a +1 Year Club Option. The GM also said I will be playing in the big leagues as my 1st game not in the Double A." I said as they all cheered and congratulated me as My dad was smiling ear to ear after hearing what contract I got.

"But what is a guranteed deal?" My Friend Tyler asked while my dad answered immediately while smiling, "It means even if he doesn't play or has injuries he will still get payed by the Franchise!"

Everyone except me, dad, mom and my agent/friend was surprised and said Wow.

"I know right." I said.

* * *

**Words:905**

**Author's Note: Well, almost a thousand words. Next Chapter is gonna be the Debut game.!**


End file.
